1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a door bottom system for an entryway system.
2. Description of Related Art
Entryway systems typically include a door bottom system. The door bottom system typically includes a door sweep coupled to and configured to move with a door panel of the entryway system and a threshold assembly to seal against the door sweep. The entryway system typically includes a door frame and the door panel. The door panel is pivotal relative to the door frame between open and closed positions. The threshold assembly typically includes a sill and a rail, with the rail disposed on the sill. The rail is disposed below the door sweep when the door panel is in the closed position. The rail may be biased to engage and adjust to the door sweep to create a water-tight seal between the rail and the door panel. In other words, as opposed to setting the door panel and/or the rail to a predetermined height relative to each other at the time of installation to create a proper seal between the door panel and the rail, the rail instead self-adjusts to the door panel when the door panel is in the closed position to seal against the door panel.
Traditionally, the rail is biased upward toward the door panel such that the door panel engages the rail and the rail seals against the door panel. Repeated foot-traffic across the rail and/or repeated engagement by the rail may degrade the upward bias of the rail toward the door panel to seal against the door panel. Further, water and debris that infiltrates between the door sweep and the rail is directed toward an interior of the structure. As such, there remains a need to provide an improved door bottom system.